What It Takes To See The Truth
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Colonel Mustang realizes just how much he needs Lieutenant Hawkeye when she is nearly killed, as well as just how much he truly cares for her.


Roy Mustang slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him. "Dammit! This isn't right!"

Riza Hawkeye gave him a small smile. "Don't overwhelm yourself sir. It's not good for you."

Mustang leaned forward and grasped his head in his hands. "Lieutenant… how can I do this? How can I continue on knowing what I know?"

Hawkeye reached out tentatively, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt the Colonel stiffen under her palm.

"You have to sir. You're the only one who can save this country."

Mustang heard the words that Lieutenant Hawkeye had told him months before as she lay bleeding to death right in front of him.

"LIEUTENANT!" Roy screamed, watching the girl he had trusted with everything dying. He had made a promise to protect her, and here he was watching her die.

Little Pride smirked as he watched the Colonel's pain.

"Well Flame Alchemist, you're the one who drove our hand. Now what will you do? Perform human transmutation? You can wait until she's dead if you like; it doesn't matter to us who you chose to open the portal, as long as it opens soon."

Roy felt the largest spike of fear through his body. He had never felt like this, not even watching his master, Riza's father, die right before his eyes. Not even in the Ishbalan war.

Nothing but seeing Hawkeye suffer could ever bring this pain through him.

Once May had sealed closed Hawkeye's wound, Roy crushed her to his chest in a tight hug. He had almost lost her, his queen, the one that he trusted with all. His most powerful chess piece. And the one he loved dearly.

He realized it now, having almost lost her forever. He loved the fiery girl. The one who always had his back, his childhood friend, his closest companion. He had always loved her, but only as a sister, a comrade.

Now he realized that he had fallen in love with her somewhere along the way.

He felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but he choked them down. He couldn't cry. He wasn't ready to admit his love for her yet. He didn't even know if he was going to survive this day.

And he didn't want to leave this world feeling crushed by the girl he loved.

_But, _he swore, _if we survive… I'm telling her everything._

_I love you, Riza Hawkeye._

The war had ended. The Elric Brothers and Von Hohenheim had succeeded in defeating the Homunculus who had tried to steal God's power.

And Colonel Roy Mustang had lost his eyesight.

It was Hawkeye again who had saved his ass, who directed him and pointed where he should send his flame attack to scorch the Homunculus and assist the Elric Brothers.

Hawkeye had again had his back, as she always had.

Mustang lay in his hospital bed, his open eyes staring at nothing. He clenched his fists as he thought over and over again about how much he wanted Hawkeye to know how he felt.

He heard his door open and light footsteps walk to his bedside.

"Who is it?" Roy asked shakily.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, sir."

Roy's hands grasped at his sheets. "Lieutenant, I-"

"Just a moment sir. I have something I need to give you."

And Roy felt his heart stop as he felt a pair of soft lips press briefly against his own.

He was speechless as the pressure left his lips.

"I hope I didn't step out of line sir. You may punish me if you wish."

"Punish you." Roy left out softly. "Why would I punish you for doing something that I've wanted for so long?"

He heard Riza's breath stop.

"Riza… watching you nearly die made me realize just how much I need you… and how much I love you." He let his hands search until they found one of hers.

He felt Hawkeye's lips brush his forehead as she kneeled down next to his hospital bed. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that sir."

"Screw the sir Riza… It's Roy now." He leaned over and captured her lips with his.

He felt her smile as she deepened the kiss.

He had moved his pawn to the opposite side of the board.

And he had chosen to take back his Queen.


End file.
